NarutoxFairy Tail:The road to Legend
by Naruto's a dragonslayer
Summary: Orphaned at an early age Naruto is left in the care of three powerful mages Kakashi Hatake,Maito Guy and Asuma Sarutobi with only one mission to become stronger than any mage ong with his best friend Shikamaru and a white haired girl he has taken an interest in Naruto is motivated and dead-set on proving his worth to the world
1. Chapter 1

_NarutoxFairy Tail:A new begining to the tale of Uzumaki Naruto __  
><em>

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail if I did NaruHina and Nali would do I own any attacks unless original**

_Chapter One__  
><em>

A man wearing a long white cloak with a red flame pattern at the tips ran down the streets of a burning town. The man in question would seem like just another one of the thousands of people in the city of Konoha currently evacuating frantically but upon closer inspection you would notice that he was far from an ordinary citizen. Minato Namikaze was his name and apart from being blessed with a handsome face, blue eyes and spiky blonde hair, Minato was the mayor of this burning town and a Wizard Saint as well. He ran down another street and passed a lot of citizens rushing out of the town under his strict evacuation orders and turned down another street, jumped in one leap to the tallest building in the city's apex and hardened his glare at the cause of his city's misfortune. The Kyuubi no yoko stood at a massive height its body being about the size of a hundred mini skyscrapers and its Magical power being almost infinite as it was a beast made entirely of Magical power and a swipe of any of its nine tails could level a mountain. Minato feared greatly for his city and family as he stared the beast down on any normal day he could actually contain the Kyuubi (albeit for a limited time) but not today due to the fact that he was facing not just the Kyuubi but a dragon as well. The dragon of Apocalypse Acnologia stood at almost the same size as the Kyuubi but just about as much as a problem as the latter. The creatures tore apart the city as they continued their colossal clash against one another neither one giving an inch against the other. "This is going to be so crazy," Minato thought with a frown but as an afterthought and with a smile he thought "I am so going to have a cool story for the next saint's meeting if I get through this.

Minato took one last look back at the rest of the city before disappearing in a yellow flash. He appeared a few seconds later in mid-air just above Acnologia and Kyuubi as they butted heads against one another and quickly dive bombed right in the middle of them twisting and arching so that he landed with both hands touching their respective heads. The Kyuubi and Acnologia barely had time to register the human that had landed on their heads before both where flung a few feet back by a powerful electrical pulse. Minato just landed between the shocked beasts and shouted "Kaminari Pusshu!" Massive bolts of lightning raced towards Kyuubi and Acnologia and sent them further back a few feet , spiraling into more buildings making a large amount of dust and debris rise up. Some of the braver villagers who were mages and ordinary stood atop a large building a large distance away and stared in awe at the power of their mayor and the town's only wizard saint in action were shell-shocked at the sheer power his attacks held. Minato stared in both directions with an impassive look and didn't bat an eye when he saw both creatures emerge from the rubble completely unscathed. The Kyuubi was the first to acknowledge Minato's presence and growled upon seeing the pendant on his neck and said, 'begone human even though you are stronger than most and I would love nothing more but to crush you I am currently busy fighting that overgrown lizard. 'I am also attempting to squash that rat so leave now meat-bag,' Acnologia growled at Minato. Minato just smiled and said, 'Normally I wouldn't even consider stepping in between you two it's clinical insanity to even do it but right now you dumbasses chose the wrong battleground for you r little spat and now I'm compelled to kick your asses' he finished with a smile.

The Kyuubi just laughed and let out a bestial howl that sent Minato flying from the force. 'I'm guessing that's my queue,' Minato said as he flew backwards towards Acnologia. I am going to have to get them away from the city. Minato's magic power skyrocketed earning him a raised eyebrow from Acnologia (If a dragon had an eyebrow it would be raised). He quickly raised his arms to the sky and shouted,'Rairou,' a bolt of lightning rained down from the night sky and obscured the view of Minato from both of his combatants. The lightning began to die down and Acnologia and Kyuubi were both shocked to see Minato standing atop the head of a White Wolf made entirely of lightning that was easily Kyuubi's size and it glared straight at Acnologia as it said,'Minato I am guessing my opponent is the Apocalypse Dragon am I correct.' Yes you are to deal with him as I deal with the Kyuubi' Minato said. Rairou charged forward immediately towards Acnologia at a blinding speed and butted heads with the giant dragon and surprised the apocalypse dragon by blitzing away with him a second later. Now that that's over with Minato said as he free-fell from the sky towards the ground and landed gracefully on his feet in front of Kyuubi, 'Kaminari no Chikara,' Minato said with a smirk and his body immediately was surrounded by yellow lightning and Kyuubi felt yet another surge of magical power from the human in front of him and smiled in anticipation. 'You are strong human wizard saint,' Kyuubi said ,'please do not disappoint me by dying too quickly. 'No I have no I have no intention of losing Kyuubi in fact I just might shock you,' Minato said causing Kyuubi to sweat drop. Minato disappeared and re-appeared above Kyuubi with a fist reared back he screamed, 'Kaminari-ken!' The fist made contact with Kyuubi and sent him flying back through the bushes and out of the city with Minato flying after the beast. As the Kyuubi continued to soar into trees and the bushes Minato kicked the beast in it's stomach and followed up with a kick to its head and random blows to the rest of the Kyuubi's body .

Not being one to be out done Kyuubi halted its trajectory by digging its paws into the ground and lashing out with a tail that sent Minato into a tree. Minato coughed up blood as he slammed into the tree and his lightning force began to flicker he quickly slammed his palms on the ground and shouted,'Chikyu Okami!' and a wolf made of earth the size of Kyuubi erupted from the ground and charged towards Kyuubi. Kyuubi tried to slam his tails into the wolf, the Chikyu Okami ducked under the tails and swung a paw at the Kyuubi who dodged it and delivered a massive swipe on the Chikyu OKami's back and made a significant dent. 'Damn a mage using more than one type of magic element is unheard of but to have such control over both is amazing,' Kyuubi thought with a glance at Minato who was sitting in a meditative position and drawing in a large source of magical energy from the atmosphere itself.

Kyuubi wasn't afraid of the outcome of Minato's actions but didn't want to find out so he pushed the Chikyu Okami back with a mighty shove and concentrated a large amount of magical energy from his mouth and screamed '**BIJUU DAMA!**' The large concentrated sphere of magical energy tore through the Chikyu Okami and raced towards Minato at an alarming speed. Minato's eyes shot open at this and he stretched his palms out towards the sphere and said, **Teleportation Maho:Complete.** The Kyuubi was amazed as the Bijuu dama was vanished and re-appeared above him exploding upon contact with his fur. The Kyuubi was flung back about twenty feet and had been bruised substantially by its backfired attack and was sporting singes on its fur and a large gash on it's back. Kyuubi stood there growling as it screamed '**HOW DARE YOU INJURE ME HUMAN I WILL KILL YOU!'** Minato just stood there panting as he thought,'Kakashi I guess I might not make it back like I promised so please take care of Naruto for me.' As if it wasn't already a major problem for Minato, Acnologia arrived in the clearing sporting bruises just as bad as the Kyuubi and shot him a menacing glare. 'Just great,' Minato said while panting,' at least now we can all go down together.' 'What do you mean human you have a limited amount of magic left I could easily squash you like the bug you are,' Acnologia said with an air of superiority while the Kyuubi took on a more decisive look to Minato. 'Right you are about that Acnologia but they don't call me the 1st God of Ishval for nothing,' Minato said this as his magical power began to rise till it was about almost the size of Kyuubi's or Acnologia's own.

Minato smirked before saying,'before you both wonder why I am so strong the simple answer is I am strong because I have a lot to fight for and I'll be damned if I don't crush the two of you with my next attack.' The two creatures noticed the change in Minato's personality shift as his eyes hardened and the sky above them began to rumble the final stage was sat and he was about to release his strongest attack. 'Let's all go out with a bang shall we,' Minato said with a smile as the wind,lightning and earth pebbles swirled around him.

Please read,review and flame if you like it's my first fic so feel free.

**Romanji** Translations

Kaminari Pusshu: Lightning push

Rairou:Lightning Wolf

Kaminari no Chikara: Lightning force

Chikyu Okami: Earth wolf


	2. Chapter 2

_NarutoxFairy Tail:A new beginning to the tale of Naruto Uzumak__i _

_Chapter Two: Naruto_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail if I did Natsu would have already kissed Lisanna and Hinata would have jumped Naruto's bones.**

Minato didn't waste any time after his last statement and jumped to a massive height in the sky making a thrusting formation with his hands he screamed 'Kaminari no Chen!' Massive golden chains shot towards the Kyuubi , Acnologia quickly wrapping around them and rendering them immobile. Not giving a chance to the two behemoths to escape Minato landed atop a nearby tree spinning on his head with his legs in the air he screamed 'Kaze no Tatsumaki!'

Massive gales of wind rained down on the two creatures and despite their tough exteriors small cuts began to appear on their bodies as trees in the vicinity were also blown away from the force of the attack and dust and debris flew everywhere. Minato performed a double backflip and dive-bombed into the thicket below . He landed gracefully and focused his eyes on searching for the behemoths he was fighting, less than a few seconds passed when he saw both the Kyuubi and Acnologia breaking free from whatever trees and boulders that had collapsed on them with a few bruises and scratches.

'Oh well at least that got me some results,' Minato thought as the two beasts focused their attention on him instead of waging a war against one another. '**You have piqued my interest human,'** Acnologia said speaking for the first time** ,' perhaps we can set aside our differences for no Kyuubi and end this human filth so that we can return to our fight. **Kyuubi just shrugged and the two beasts began racing towards a Minato who sat smiling with his hands in a meditative state and eyes closed as he thought about his son. '_Ah yes Naruto,'_

Minato thought as the two beasts raced towards him from across the new clearing his attack had made ,'_I can still remember the last thing you told me.'_

_Flashback_

_A five year old boy who looked almost exactly like Minato save for his late mother's facial structure and his odd whisker like birthmarks on each stared up at Minato with a cute pout on his face. Next to the little boy stood a twelve year old boy with gravity defying hair, dark eyes, a handsome face and a face mask just looked up at Minato with a calculative look instead. The taller of the boys wore a long sleeve blue v- neck and blue slacks with white and blue sneakers. The smaller one on the other hand wore a pair of black short,a blue vest and black sneakers._

'_Minato,' the silver haired boy said ,' your not honestly going to face those monsters alone are you.' 'No I won't Kakashi why else would I be dressed in my combat outfit,' Minato said sarcastically to the boy who developed a tic mark. 'That wasn't funny dad,' the smaller boy said while stifling a laugh at Kakashi's expense. 'I didn't mean for it to be funny Naruto I'm very serious about what I'm about to do next son.' Kakashi just sighed at his mentor's words when Minato got like this there was no stopping him he thought to himself. Naruto on the other hand continued to harden his gaze on his father before saying something no normal five year old say. 'All I can say to you is I hope your dumbass idea actually pans out because I am not ready to be an orphan yet at least when I'm fifty.' Minato and Kakashi stared down at a smirking Naruto and burst out in laughter . _

'_Okay Kakashi, Naruto I promise I won't die and I'll come back to you alright,' Minato said beaming,' but just in the slim event I do die Kakashi it's your job to make naruto a damn good mage even greater than me perhaps.' Kakashi gave an eye smile and said, 'we'll see.' Minato looked out the mansion's window and looked upon the burning city with a sad face ,'at this rate all that my predecessors worked to protect will be destroyed.' Naruto gave his father a fleeting look and turned around pulling Kakashi along with him. 'Minato Namikaze,' Naruto said as he and Kakashi left the room, 'it doesn't matter if you win or lose it just matters that if you don't come back you should go out with a bang.' 'Whether you keep your promise to return or not Namikaze Minato is my hero and the man I will surpass.' With that Kakashi and Naruto left without another word and Minato pulled the window open and jumped out the window and as tears escaped his eyes he said, 'I will return to you Naruto.'_

_Flashback end_

Minato gave the two creatures a hard glare and stretched his arms out ward as a massive amount of magical energy rippled through his body. The edges around his eyes gained a red pigment and his irises turned yellow and pupils bar like. 'HERE'S TO GOING OUT WITH A BANG ASSHOLES!' Minato screamed. '**Sage Magic: Spatial seal technique!'**

Acnologia and Kyuubi were shocked by a vortex of energy that begun to pull them in as much as they struggledagainst the sheer power of the technique. Both creatures attempted to dig into the ground with their claws and tails but to no avail. The two beasts glared at a smirking and panting Minato who surprisingly wasn't being sucked in by the vortex. The Kyuubi and Acnologia gave Miinato a final glare before both were sucked into a spatial seal.

Minato stood there with a smile on his face his magical energy spent completely and approaching death's man bent over on one knee and gazed at the rising sun and disappeared using the last of his magic for one final trip.

He appeared in the rubble of the now destroyed Konoha right in front of Kakashi and Naruto who smiled up at him. 'I guess I kept my promise,' Minato said as he fell into Kakashi's arms. Kakashi laid him down gently on the ground and the man fumbled in his pocket for a few seconds and drew out his wizard's saint pendant. 'This is yours now Kakashi until you deem Naruto strong enough to take it.' 'Sensei I am not even strong to take it from you I can't be a wizard saint,' Kakashi said with a serious expression. Minato just returned his look and said,' you can and you will end of discussion.' Naruto looked at his father and could tell that he was dying from the wound he had and said,'Tou san close your eyes and rest.' Minato turned his head to Naruto closed his eyes and said,' surpass me Naruto and always keep a smile on your face.' Naruto nodded and smiled with tears rushing down his face he said,' Iwill, believe it.' Minato smiled as he left the world happy that his son and student were going to be okay.

_A/N_

_I just want to say that Acnologia and Kyuubi will return later on in the story and that from here on out look forward to Naruto's training and joining Fairy will not be OP just yet and will gradually grow stronger with time but expect a knucklehead Naruto with a genius intellect and talent to sorry for the long chapter by the way._

_TRANSLATIONS_

_Kaminari no Chen: Lightning chains_

_Kaze no Tatsumaki: Wind Tornado_


	3. Chapter 3

_NarutoxFairy Tail:A new beginning to the tale of Naruto Uzumak__i _

_Chapter Three: Training Naruto_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail if I did the exceeds would get less screen time and Sakura would be less **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:I planned something extra special for all you Naruto fans in this chapter hehehehehheh(insert evil laughter).**

It had been one week since Minato had died, one week since Kakashi had taken Naruto as an apprentice. Kakashi noticed that though Naruto was loud, obnoxious, annoying and hated honorifics. The boy was brilliant and learned quickly anything that Kakashi taught him ranging from strategy, lightning spells, basic rune magic and pure magic manipulation. Kakashi quickly realized that if he wanted to keep up with Naruto he required assistance that is where we find our young not yet confirmed Wizard Saint now.

'Please tell me the best of Sensei's students is not asking me for help,' said a boy the same age as Kakashi with a lit cigarette in his mouth. 'Yes Asuma ,the strongest person you know is asking for your help,'Kakashi said whilst holding the middle finger out to a scowling Asuma.

Asuma was a fairly tall teenager with short raven hair, stubble and a thin handsome face. He wore a long sleeved black v-neck with a short sleeved gray jacket, a pair of grey jeans and black boots.

The boys sat in the remains of Konoha's local mage tavern. Whilst most houses and businesses had been destroyed during the battle between the Kyuubi and Acnologia and most people had evacuated the wrecked city vowing to never return though Kakashi,Asuma and a handful of other civilians opted to remain and continue with their day to day lives. The two boys sat on barstools close to where the previous bar had been.

'Fine I'll help you only if you help me on my job requests when I join a legal guild one day.' It's a deal,' Kakashi said with a smile on his face. 'Great when do we start the bre- I mean training the brat,' Asuma said with an evil glint in his eye.

'Patience Asuma,' Kakashi said as they left the remains of the building and started along a trail to the Mayor's mansion which was unaffected by the catastrophe that had hit the village.

The two mages walked in relative silence only casting light glances at the civilians who were trying to continue their day to day lives as if nothing had happened. Whilst the civilians smiled at Asuma most gave Kakashi a stony glare due to the fact they believed that since Minato had failed to truly defend the village in their eyes that he and Naruto must suffer. Though the villagers cast hate filled glares at Kakashi they had all but in word cut Naruto off from them. Kakashi and Naruto inspite of this harsh and cruel treatment had taken in some orphans of the Kyuubi and Acnologia's battle.

The duo arrived at the gates of the Namikaze manor and headed to the back of the manor to the training grounds where they were greeted by the sight of Naruto clad in only shorts with his eyes closed in a meditative pose.

' Yo,' Kakashi said as he and Asuma approached Naruto. Naruto just tilted his head slightly to acknowledge Kakashi's arrival. 'Great Kakashi your back and you brought the douchebag with you,' Naruto said with his eyes still closed.

'Woah , how did he just do that?' Asuma questioned Kakashi who was still giggling at Naruto's reference to Asuma. 'He is a very good magic sensor when it isn't being suppressed.' Naruto opened his eyes and scowled at Kakashi and Asuma before talking. 'Why did you guys interrupt my eternano sensing session?'

Kakashi not being one to waste time went on to explain that Asuma would also be training Naruto in magic but just wind magic in particular. Naruto sized Asuma up before saying,' this guy doesn't look like much.' This earned him a tick mark from Asuma and laughter from Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly reassured Naruto of Asuma's worth and told him that the latter was a very strong wind mage.

'I'll test you out in the basics kid just on your reaction to attacks and a few low level wind spells okay,' Asuma said to a smirking Naruto. 'Try to keep up with me sensei I don't want you falling back now,' Naruto replied with a cocky grin.

Kakashi took the time to leave the training ground to search for Naruto's final teacher.

Without warning Asuma charged towards a smirking Naruto and threw a punch aimed for his face .Naruto caught it and tried to deliver a blow to Asuma who sent him reeling back by blowing wind straight at him from his rolled on the ground for a bit and pushed off with his arms shooting forward he yelled ,'Kaminari Netto!'. A net of lightning chains flew towards Asuma who yawned lazily and said ,'Kaze no Ken.' A wind sword formed on Asuma's left arm and he cut the net with ease. Naruto gnashed his teeth in frustration that one of his stronger spells was easily defeated. Asuma suddenly disappeared from Naruto's sight and the boy barely had a second to dodge as Asuma swung his wind sword from behind him though the force behind the attack still sent Naruto back by a few feet. As he sailed through the air Naruto quickly thought up a plan so while in mid-air he shot his hand forward and screamed 'Kaminari no Chen!'Asuma lazily tried to cut the chain but this time instead of cutting the lightning spell it wrapped around his wind sword. 'Looks like he's stopped messing around,' thought Asuma as he saw Naruto land and clutch his left arm. Naruto's left arm exploded with lightning much to Asuma's shock and he screamed ,'Chidori!' as he ran forward with his arm outstretched. Asuma simply whistled whilst saying,'an A rank assassination spell very nice Naruto but your still not going to hit me with it.' Just as Naruto was about to hit him with it Asuma simply released a large pulse of wind magic from his body that broke Naruto's lightning chain and sent him flying away with his Chidori dissipated. Naruto landed with a loud thud on his back but shot up immediately trying to ignore the pain. Asuma simply smiled at the boy's determination and said,'settle down Naruto you've passed and earned the right to call me Sensei.'

Naruto simply smiled back at him with a bruised body and said,'Hai Sensei.'

A/N

Sorry for this pointless chapter don't worry though the quality will improve soon. Next chapter will feature a time-skip and the introduction of Gai. Please don't flame me


End file.
